The Horses
The cover of "The Horses" by Daryl Braithwaite is a rousing rendition of a Rickie Lee Jones song that represents the very essence of Rovering and Fellowship. In Rovering In an almost ritualistic fashion, it is sung at every Rover Event and Activity and traditionally involves those participating to put their arms around each other, form a circle and sway to the 1/4 time signature. It its common practice, though not always observed, to cheer when one hears the first few bars of the song. Lyrics While many would argue that the lyrics to "The Horses" is not an important part of the participation of the activity, there are a select few who believe in passing down the lyrics from Rover to Rover. The lyrics are as follows: We will fly, way up high Where the cold wind blows Or in the sun laughing having fun With the people that she knows And if the situation should keep us separated You know the world won't fall apart And you will free the beautiful bird That's caught inside your heart Can't you hear her? Oh, she cries so loud Casts her wild note over water and cloud That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''We'll be riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up '' ''You will grow and until you go '' ''I'll be right there by your side '' ''And even then whisper the wind '' ''And she will carry up your ride '' ''I hear all the people of the world '' ''In one bird's lonely cry '' ''See them trying every way they know how '' ''To make their spirit fly '' ''Can't you see him? '' ''He's down on the ground '' ''He has a broken wing looking all around '' ''That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''You go riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up '' ''That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''You go riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up '' ''That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''You go riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''You go riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' '' ''You go riding on the horses, yeah '' ''Way up in the sky, little darlin' '' ''And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up The Song "The Horses" is a song written by Rickie Lee Jones and Walter Becker. It originally appeared on Jones' 1989 album Flying Cowboys. While not released as a single, the original version did appear in the 1996 film Jerry Maguire, and was also included on the film's soundtrack. The song was covered by Daryl Braithwaite on his 1990 album Rise. It was released as a single in January 1991 and reached No. 1 on the ARIA Charts in May. "The Horses" was certified platinum in Australia by ARIA. Margaret Urlich provided the female vocals in the song; however, she chose not to appear in the music video due to other work commitments. Model Gillian Mather lip synced Urlich's voice for the video. In May 2016, while celebrating the 25th anniversary of the song peaking at number 1 in Australia, Braithwaite said: "I would never have thought that 25 years down the track, 'The Horses' – a song that I heard quite by accident and then recorded, would be liked by so many people for so many different reasons. And for this I am eternally grateful. I am sure that Rickie Lee Jones and Walter Becker could never imagine how endearing the song would and has become". The song was certified 4× platinum in 2016. Personnel *Daryl Braithwaite – vocals *John Watson – drums *Scott Griffiths – keyboards, piano *Tommy Emmanuel – electric guitar *Alex Pertout – shaker, sleigh bells, vibraslap, tambourine *Jeremy Alsop – bass *Margaret Urlich – backing vocals Charts "The Horses" was released in January 1991. It made its ARIA chart debut at number 38 on 3 March, before peaking at number 1 on 19 May. The song spent 23 weeks inside the Australian top 50. Category:Activities